


Letter’s to Mum: a Yule Brawl POV

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Hermione get a small Easter egg from Mrs Weasley during GoF? Was it because of Rita's article or something else. These are the letter's the Weasley children wrote to their mother during GoF. Explains a lot of the things Harry didn't see. Missing Ron and Hermione moment from GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter’s to Mum: a Yule Brawl POV

**Author's Note:**

> I am still JustSuperMoine, not Jo Rowling's so I don't own anything in the Harry Potter framework. However, this is my narrative.

**Sometime before Easter 1994...**

Mrs Weasley was nursing her mug of tea feeling decidedly not pleased. An hour ago, she’d been perfectly cheerful, Harry had survived the second task and she hadn’t had a single letter from the school for weeks. It was also _Witch Weekly_ day. The one day of the week she allowed herself to forget her motherly responsibilities and indulge in celebrity news, quizzes and new recipes.

It was in fact, this issue had displeased her.

Why?

 _'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache'_ by Rita Skeeter.

She had read and reread the article so many times she would later quote it to her husband. Even now, as she reread it for the umpteenth time, she couldn't believe it. As any good story this article concerned a girl but not just any girl, _the_ girl.

 _Poor Harry_ , Molly thought but more importantly from a mother’s view point _poor Ronnie_. Poor both of them; because the girl in question was, she was sure, the same girl her son was starting to love so obviously. The one he'd unknowingly given his heart to. According to this article _she_ loved the one she thought of as a son, Harry.

What was more terrible, the girl was playing with the affections of her two best friends, whilst two timing them with the Bulgarian; her son's former hero, in fact. The international quidditch seeker now referred to as Vicky by most Weasley men.

"Hermione Grangers not worthy of my Ronnie," Molly sighed glancing towards a picture of her son and his best-friend’s. "She's a...a...a scarlet woman if this article has an ounce of truth to it."

A few days ago, Molly would have never thought this of the girl who had been friends with her boys since their first year. The very same girl that had been the subject of so many of her Ronnie's letters home; even before they had become friends. The same girl that was now her daughter's best-friend and confidant…

The very same girl that had motivated Ron do Ginny's summer chores as payment for Ginny's extra Quidditch World Cup ticket. Ginny's extra ticket, a birthday present that should have gone to one of _her_ school friends. Ginny had later confessed that she was going to invite Hermione anyway, but the sight of Ron doing her chores and being permitted to name his new owl Pigwidgeon, was just too much for the little sister to resist.

The girl, Hermione Granger, Molly knew was a sweet and intelligent young witch. Molly and Arthur were friends with her parents... Could the Grangers daughter have bewitched her sons? As Rita rightly said 'a plain but ambitious girl' who doubted herself as many young women had done before her. Would she resort to a Love potion? Was it really only last year when she’d joked with the girls about Love potions?

 _Why did she need them? My Ronnie loves her for her; just the way she is?_ Molly thought as stirring her tea.

In fact, after the many reports she'd had about the 'Yule Brawl' she felt sure. Surer then she was already, that Hermione loved Ron. Just as he clearly showed that would one day completely steal Hermione his heart! Although, she didn't like it, it wasn't like it was an immediate problem. Neither of them seems ready to confess it to themselves (or each other) that there's more than friendship between them; as the proved by the Yule Brawl itself.

“I know Ron loves her,” Molly muttered bitterly to herself. “And I thought I saw the signs that Hermione felt the same way. Maybe I read them wrong…”  
  
Maybe Hermione _always_ looks so embarrassed when her best-friend sees pictures of her as a young child. Maybe, her trying to look pretty when she was picked up for her Burrow stay was just hormones; not an infatuation with my youngest boy. Maybe, that night, before Harry arrived, they _were_ just talking in the tree house…

Then, an idea struck her. She obviously couldn't depend on her own memories of their 'friendship' to make her mind up. Molly decided to review the evidence. She when upstairs to her wardrobe and took out a bundle of letters from a box marked _Ron's_ …

The box contained photos, letters even drawing from his childhood. Normally she would have only kept letters from Ron in here, ready to one day make him a scrap book of his life before and at Hogwarts; to be given to him as a gift when he left school. However, these letters were different they were about the Yule Brawl (an important mile stone for her baby boy).

After she had received these letters, from various sources, she'd realised there significance and had bundled them together in a kind of chronological order. These letters were the evidence she needed to review. As she sat down on the comfortable bed, she breathed in the scent of her children embedded within these parchments. She untied the ribbon that united them slowly and carefully; laying it aside on the patchwork quilt she'd spent a lifetime working on.

The first letter was from Ginny, written on her lilac scented parchment – _such a good present for a girl_ \- dated a few days before Christmas.

_Dear Mum,_

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS - MISS YOU ALREADY!_

_Thank you, for the supplies for Hermione's and my Yule Ball preparations. We’re SO looking forward to the Ball. We started playing around with our hair and make-up as soon as the supplies from you arrived. I was unsure how we were going to do Hermione's hair but you are right._

_We tried; all it took was a liberal amount of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. And thanks again for the cuttings from Witch Weekly we have the styles for both of us. Hermione couldn't stop smiling with her new smile once we'd finished her hair. Then, we couldn't stop giggling when she got back from the loo because Lavender, her roommate, hadn't recognised her._

_Hermione studied the one I choose for ages before she even touched my hair. She was really nervous then she confessed that she used to be a bit of a tomboy; so even though she'd read about this 'girly stuff', she wasn't sure how to do it. Then, I reminded her that I hadn't hung out with many girls growing up so we were in the same boat._ _We put some music on and relaxed. After we had finished our practice run we tried dancing… It was hilarious but we're defiantly getting better. We had such a laugh and it's the most girly I've ever seen her._  
 _  
However,I've got some bad news for you. Ron put his foot in it – worse than usual – and he will NOT be taking Hermione to the Ball. So my fantasy of Harry taking me and Ron taking Hermione and us all having the time of our lives will not be coming true this Christmas night._ _She was livid with him; I'm surprised we didn't both hex him then and there, actually. I didn't have time to tell you about that in my last letter._

_We waited ages for him to ask her and then he said he was only going to ask a pretty girl, not a troll. Now, if he had been as smooth and well frankly cool as Bill or Fred, he'd have asked her there and then._

_But he's like Charlie; stupid and backward when it comes to girls._

_She cried and cried because she thought that no one would ask her. Then, I cried because I thought I'd miss the Ball too, and as you know, I wanted to go with Harry. So we made a pact, deciding not to obsess about it. She told me to just be myself around Harry and see what happened._

_Then, the very next day… and mum you CAN'T tell anyone this – dad maybe but no one else… she was asked out twice!_

_Once by Neville, who I'm going with, if you remember from my last letter, but she said no to him because guess who asked her first? You never will so I'll tell you._

_VIKTOR KRUM! THE Viktor Krum, international Seeker, tri-wizard champion and Ron's hero. He asked her in the library, he was actually really nervous and sweet about it. 'So obviously', she told me, 'Viktor doesn't think I'm a troll'; so she said yes. And what's better… and this is why Hermione Jean Granger is my amazing best friend._ _She's only telling Neville and me who her date is beforehand so we're going to helping her keep it a surprise._

_She wanted to tell Harry but won't because he'll tell Ron._

_But what is tickling me is that Ron seems to have taken to asking Hermione at the oddest times who's her date is. It's so funny. She won't say and it is driving him nuts because usually she tells him everything. You should see the look on his face every time she says 'I'm not telling you.'_

_So Ron is going with another girl from his year and my only wish for Christmas is to have someone take a photo of Ron's reaction to Hermione as she walks into the Hall. Anyway got to go and prepare some more. Hermione is action planning and scheduling our entire Christmas day so we can get ready, on time, looking amazing and not be seen._

_We're having SO much fun working on our master plan to get Hermione to Viktor without Ron or Harry seeing her, Neville's helping. You’re right mum, Neville is a really nice guy and so sweet and funny once you get past the shyness,_

_Oh well. I'll owl you after Christmas there’s sure to be fireworks, whether the school and Ministry have planned them or not._

_Love you and dad always,_

_Gin_

Molly smiled a little.

This letter had not set of warning alarms when she read it the first time, or the second time to Arthur. _When she had read it to him, he had not joined her in her smiling about the situation. Only rolling his eyes and muttered about this being a bad situation. Due to his personal experience he had seen what I had not._

However, it was on Christmas night, when Percy got home muttering something about Ron and Hermione, that’s when the true significance of the first letter in this bundle was revealed. As Molly reread the letter and tried to picture the pair of them together she couldn't help but mutter.

"I should have seen it. Ron is just like his father was at that age – emotional range of teaspoon."

The next letter Molly picked up was clean and crisp and official and oozed Percy's new Ministry mentality. She remembered getting this letter on Boxing Day morning, and how hard she'd tried not to laugh. Percy was serious and she had to respect that.

Even though, she still couldn't believe getting a formal letter of complaint from her own son, about Ron and Hermione hand delivered. She had been proud of herself because she'd remained stone faced, as a pyjama clad Percy, at 1pm had given her the letter. And when she'd read it the first time as he was still eating his brunch like a man under the Imperius Curse.

_26th December_

_FORMAL LETTER OF COMPLAINT_  
  
  
Dear Mother and Father,

_It is my sad duty to inform you and complain in writing about the behaviour of your youngest son’s. I will first discuss the behaviour of Ronald, and by extension Hermione, for it seems increasingly difficult to separate one from the other: before discussing the latest Fred and George situation. Within this report, I will outline the incident before presenting my recommendations._

_I swear that the information within this letter is the whole truth as I witnessed it, so help me Merlin._

_I am sure you will be informed of this incident from other members of the family within a short period of time; however, I would like to be the first to make you aware of the events that took place at the Yule Ball. I am doing this in writing, because even though Ron is my favourite younger brother and Hermione is someone I've always admired and respected; I wish to complain about their public behaviour._

_I am only glad that Mr Crouch didn't witness it. For it would have reflected very poorly on me by extension. I do not blame Hermione for this however; it was the pair of them, together, that made such a public show of emotions.  
  
_ At this point Molly remembered thinking: _were they kissing in front of the Minister?_

_Hermione was the perfect personification of what this event should embody. She accompanied Viktor Krum. Who appeared to be very taken with her, even though she was distracted and he couldn't say her name correctly. She was elegant, almost unrecognisably beautiful and the perfect lady, at least until later in the evening when she was with Ron._

_They had what could only be described as a verbal brawl. He accused her of 'fraternising with the enemy' and said that she was cheating by passing information about Harry to Krum._

_You are, no doubt, aware of how very loudly Ron and Hermione argue. Their fellow Gryffindor, and indeed Hogwartians, who attended did not seem to take much notice. And it is a blessing that the music was so loud at that point._

_However, International guests did see them and I feel without my intervention, this could have created an international incident and have ruined all the work that I and many in the Ministry have put in._

_I joined him after she'd left because he was speaking to Krum himself and I fell sure that if I had not done so, it would have been disastrous for both this family and this country. It is my personal recommendation that you speak to Ronald and Hermione in the strongest terms possible and reprimand them for their behaviour._  
  
It was then that Percy went on to complain about the twins but because he’s always complained about the twins, Molly didn't pay the next section, and sub sections, any heed. This had been the first of many reports about the incident. And, at the time, she had decided she was no more likely talk to Ron and Hermione about this than befriend and then party with Sirius Black.

Reading the letter again, she was as sure as ever that Percy suggestion of a talk with him was a universally bad idea. However, reading this account helped Molly to understand Percy a bit more. Not for the first time that year Molly thought _my Percy needs to start spending more time at home then at work._

The next letter was from Ginny and was written at such speed it had taken Molly and Arthur jointly to decode her handwriting.

_Good Merlin Mum and Dad,_

_You will not believe what happened... I promised to inform of what happened at the Ball as soon as I could but you need to hear Hermione's side of the situation. Ron is a nightmare, I love him but he's a complete nightmare._

_You remember I predicted fireworks that neither the school or Ministry would provide, well we got them. I should get an O in Divinations for a prediction like that coming true. Even though, I thought the fireworks were going to be of a happier nature and failed to foresee that it would be a display of two halves._

_No doubt Percy has informed you of what I'm sure he'd describe as an 'international incident'. Well, there was an incident and international wizards were there, however it was only the first part of what can only be described… and was at breakfast, as the Yule Brawl._

_Most people don’t even know there was a second part. (Well, I heard the second.) So here in a nutshell is what happened between my nut of a brother and my best-friend Hermione._

_The night started off well – we got ready and snuck Hermione out without Ron or Harry seeing her. Neville was such a gentleman and lent Hermione his cloak at the last minute to make sure no one saw her. We waited for Krum to arrive and he was really sweet. Oh and my other prediction, of Ron's face when he saw her also came true (see enclosed picture)._

  
Ginny it seemed had inherited her father's ability to take pictures at the right time. The photo was of Hermione and Viktor walking down a corridor of people with Ron a few people behind. The scene being repeated was Hermione looking nervous and Ron not knowing who she was. Hermione flashing Ron a smile, Ron's mouth opened and his eyes smiled then seeing Krum he frowned.

_Ok so after the feast (which was beyond amazing) Neville and I were dancing near the table Harry and Ron were at. Ron didn't take his eyes off Hermione all night until she was heading towards him; Hermione sat next to Harry while Viktor got a drink. Ron looked as grumpy as I've ever had the misfortune of seeing him. This whole exchange was motivated by pure jealousy if you ask me._

_In fact, I'm surprised Hagrid didn't turn up and capture Ron's green eyed monsters to keep for his class and his collection of dangerous animals. Although, seeing as we think he's got a liking for Madame Maxime it's actually not that surprising._

_I feel sorry for Harry because he was sat in the middle of this heated exchange (see enclosed picture taken by Colin)._ Looking at the picture Ginny sent Molly agreed whole heartedly. _So anyway, she sat, fanned herself and said something. We were all surprised at his reaction he said that she was 'fraternising with the enemy'. Then, he accused her of being used to get to Harry. He practically accused her of being a scarlet women and a cheat. It was awful._

_Well, after the whole troll incident and the stress of getting ready; which by the way was SO worth it because when she walked in it took people ages to figure out it was her – she was so beautiful._

_She looked perfect it's just ashamed she was with the wrong partner. I know that she'd picked her robes to coordinate with Ron. She told me they’d seen it on their first visit to Hogsmeade last year. The blue material would have gone so well with Ron's eyes. Her hair was amazing, thanks again for the suggestion and hair products, and the heels she picked would have made her just the right height for her and Ron to dance together._

_She told me, Krum commented when he saw her that she looked as lovely as ever and he didn't know how she did it but she had improved upon her usual perfect beauty. Isn't that sweet and romantic and amazing? And everything Hermione wanted Ron to say, if you ask me but I didn't tell you any of this._

_Anyway, Ron then went on to say that she was betraying Harry and helping Viktor instead. Honestly, I ask you, you and I and everyone all know where Hermione's loyalty is. Well, the first I heard with my own ears is when Hermione said shrilly something like 'this Tournament is about making friends'._

_Ron disagreed and said it was about winning, he then tried, and failed, to get Harry to join the fight. By this point they had an audience. A fact they were unaware of. Because, as ever, when they argue, they are only aware of each other._

_Then, sensing that he was losing Ron shouted that she should go and find Vicky, Ron's new nickname for Viktor. She shouted 'don't call him Vicky' and stormed into the crowd away from him._

_I was going to follow but she spotted me and gave me a not-now-later look. However, she didn't get a chance to be alone because Fred grabbed her and started to dance with her._

_So I turned my attention to Ron but saw Viktor leave to look for Hermione (who Fred had taken charge of and was hiding behind a lot of the other dancers). Then, Percy sat where Hermione had been. I figured he would have enough of an ear bashing so left them to it._

_So, after a few minutes Neville and I were worried and went to look for Hermione and Fred. He was dancing very close to her, comforting her, and not letting anyone see that she was crying. He even made her laugh and twirled her around before Krum cut in and I didn't get a chance to speak to her until later, in the wee hours of morning but that was after part two of the fight._

_Nothing else interesting happen Ball wise - well the Weird Sisters were good but nothing could compare to the ever continuing melodrama that is Ron and Hermione's relationship._

_I thought that was it for the night and it would take at least a few days before they spoke again but I wrong._

_So imagine the scene, I was waiting for Hermione on the girl dorm stairs ready to suggest that she sleep in my room instead of her own because the giggling twits she sleeps with are such gossip’s. She needed a friend not Rita_ Skeeter wannabe's.

_So I was sat ready and waiting on my cold step when it started._

_I heard a scream coming from down below me; it sounded like 'All the Planning and Preparation for nothing it could have been a perfect evening but…' then I heard a crash. She sent a vase flying; she repaired it later though. I was about to get up and see what was happening when I heard Ron shout and the second halve of the Brawl began._

_'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?'_

_'WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'_

_'YEAH'_

_'YOU'_

_'ME'_

_'WHAT DID I DO?' there was a pause and I realised what an idiot Ron really is when it comes to feelings and emotions._

_'MY NIGHT WAS JUST RUINED...' I couldn't hear what she said next._

_'OH FOR A MINUET THERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE UPSET BECAUSE VICKY HAD DONE SOMETHING. THEN CHAMPION OR NOT, I'D HAVE KNOCKED HIS PUMPKIN HEAD OFF!'_

_'RON YOU RUINED MY NIGHT! NOT VIKTOR! YOU!'_

_'WELL I DIDN'T LIKE SEEING YOU WITH HIM AND IF YOU HADN'T GONE OFF WITH HIM THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. WOULD IT?'_

_'WELL, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU KNOW WHAT THE SOLUTION IS DON'T YOU?'_

_'OH YEAH? WHAT'S THAT?'_

_'NEXT TIME THERE'S A BALL, ASK ME BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES AND NOT AS A LAST RESORT.'_

_I don't know if he said anything else because she appeared at the stairs crying and I ushered her to my bedroom and we talked. And she cried and then we both fell asleep._

_However, the odd thing is that the next day Ron and Hermione pretended like nothing had happened. They were friendly but formal. I noticed kept throwing each other funny look. It quenched the rumour mill a bit though._

_It's odd because that must have been their biggest blow out they've had since the whole Scabbers thing. If it was me and Ron (or anyone) ruined my first date like that I wouldn't have spoken to them for ages. But they are talking and it's just odd._

_I even heard Hermione say something earlier that normally Ron would start bickering about; but he didn't. At the end of the day, it just proves that I don't think we’ll ever truly goes on between Ron and Hermione._

_This to the best of my recollections is what happened the night of the Yule Ball. So you can put it in Ron's memory box so when he's older he'll be able to look back and realise how badly he treaded Hermione._

_On a lighter note, I had a great time with Neville he is a good friend and a laugh. Even though I'll be thinking hard about my foot wear if he ever asks me to dance again. However, it was actually a help that he stood on my feet so much because tending to my feet helped calm Hermione down by giving her a task while she was upset. And the next day when she checked up on them it gave us a chance to really talk._

_Anyway see you soon I have homework to tackle,_

_LoVe_

_Gin_

_PS Thanks for the presents! The accessories looked divine with the dress. See enclosed are pictures.  
_  
These were the first picture’s of the Ball Molly had seen. The first was of Hermione and Ginny getting ready. The next was Ginny, Neville, Krum and Hermione. And although Hermione looked beautiful and they were all smiling, _her_ smile didn't extend to her eyes.

There was a picture of Ron and his date, she was smiling but he looked distracted like he was looking for someone. Molly put the picture of Hermione next to the picture of Ron. And yes, Molly had to admit that if they had gone together they would have indeed made a very handsome and happy couple.

Then, there was the one where Ron recognised Hermione. She studied the repeating scene nervous Hermione and Ron not knowing who she was. Hermione flashing Ron a smile that lit her face up. Ron's mouth hung open and his eyes smiled at her until he realised that she was with Krum.

Lastly, there was one, which looked to be of the Great Hall and the Yule Brawl itself. This shoot captured the passion they had for each other with Harry – _poor thing_ – caught in the middle.

 _Like he always is_ Molly sadly thought.

From these pictures, and the description in the letter, Molly's heart broke for both Ron and Hermione. They were both hurting by not going together.

She remembered thinking the first time she'd read this letter, how easily this whole situation could have been avoided; and how much Ron reminded her of his father at that age.

The next letter was from Fred – who was writing on the behalf of himself and George, although it was clear from the wording and penmanship that George had had no hand in it. She knew it was from the twins before she'd opened it because it had the smell, _their_ smell: of explosions, stink bombs and fun. If fun had a smell it would smell like them.

_Hello Mum and Dad,_

_The Yule Ball was smashing, very entertaining. You will be proud to hear, no doubt, that George and I and our dates had a fabulous time. Both we and our girls scrubbed up nicely and we were perfect gentlemen - as per our agreement._

_We didn't cause a scene; but a pair you know did. In fact, if you don't count Ron and Hermione (and by extension their dates) a wonderful time was had by all. As I'm sure you know by now Ron and Hermione had a barnie: The mother of all barnies. It was as much fun to watch as the Weird Sister who provided the music._

_The first entertainment of the evening was poor Ron's face, a rare picture it was, when he realised it was Hermione with Vicky Krum (yes we know he's really called Viktor but Vicky suits him better)._

_We were with Ron for a lot of the time before and after the brawl when he was in mid muttered rant. From what we can piece together Ron fashioned a plan together. His keen chess mind finally figured out how to get his foot out of his mouth by surprising Hermione._

_This plan was brilliant with its simplicity. Switching dates with her date; so he got her. Unfortunately, no one told Hermione; so she didn't cooperate. Wouldn't tell him (or any of us actually), who she was going with which made the whole evening more exciting I have to admit._

_Ron maintains the reason for the aforementioned plan was that he should have asked her before because they could have had a laugh. We all know real reason why he came up with said plan. Because he loves her and wants to kiss her and thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world (and seeing her when she walked in he has a point. I mean wow the girl scrubs up nice!)_

_However, instead of choosing to laugh they choose that old standby of theirs; shouting like they’re the only ones in the room._

_They shouted. They shouted a lot. I'm surprised you didn't hear them from the Burrow. You could tell who knew them and who didn't. Most people ignored them but I'm sure were listening: while the people who don't know them watched open mouthed._

_Well, I suppose seeing a beautiful, (we didn't recognise her, not to say she was a troll or anything but she looked so different) brunette taking on a stretched redhead with bad dress sense is entertaining._

_We didn't actually hear what was going on. But from the look on their faces one of them would have ended up in Azkaban for murder. Or jinxes, at the very least, would have been flying if they weren't surrounded by teacher and actually had their wands._

_Any who, after what was the first half of the show – Ginny says there was a second but she won’t tell us what happened – Hermione stormed into the crowd, past Ginny and I proved my worth._

_While Angie was in the loo;I was the hero, for once in my life. Me, Fredrick G Weasley was the hero instead of our very own Ronniekins. I won't receive a Special Award to the School or two hundred house points in one go but I saved her none the less._

_So there I was a mist's the dancers waiting for Angie; when Hermione stormed towards me and I just grabbed her hand and started to dance with her. I was the one to save her from the hurt someone had publicly inflicted. Shame that person was our very own Ronniekins._   
_  
It was hard shielding her from prying eyes so that she could calm down; but I did it. I guided her away from Ginny and Neville and even Vicky for a little while._

_I even managed to make her smile by commenting on Ron's dress sense and I made her laugh by observing that her feet were in a far better condition than Ginny's with me as her partner... then say if Ron was here._

_Vicky found us and cut in but not before she left me with whispered thanks and gave me a kiss on the cheek._   
_  
That kind of thanks is a sure sign that, I was in fact, the hero of the evening. George agrees and added that he thought it was a refreshing change that I used our powers of fun and laughter to good use instead of getting detention. Detention, which is usually uncalled for because as I have been telling you for years; naughty teddy did it._

_Everything after that seems to be a bit boring. We had homework and had had our very own Tri Wizard Tournament – George, Lee and myself._

_Task 1 was a pie eating contest which George won. Task 2 a timed exploding snap card house building contest which I won and we're still trying to come up with Task 3._

_We'd ask the Ronniekins and co but they seem busy with whatever it is they actually do. They scare me though. Not Harry, he's alright, but the other two. They’re just plain creepy at the moment. You see Ron and Hermione are being pleasant to each other after the Brawl._

_If we were betting wizards we would have lost a lot of money (probably to Lee) because we thought that they wouldn't be talking to each other for ages - but as it is they are speaking and it's creepy._

_However, we know Ron is still mad, or was really mad, because we found his Krum action figure with an arm missing in the bin when we went to see how he was on Boxing Day._

_Oh well, toddle pip!_

_Feorge and Gred_

_LHXs_

This letter in itself was worrying not because of what it revealed about Hermione and Ron's relationship but Fred's emotions. His account and delight of being Hermione's hero was troubling.  
Molly was sure that there were lots of things Fred hadn't said… She would have to keep an eye on Fred/Hermione situation.

_But, my first thought is for my baby boy. Ronnie breaking is Krum doll? A priced and expensive keepsake he must have been very angry._

The last letter was from Ron himself and was written just before he started school again. Molly smiled as she started to read it.

_Dear Mum (and Dad),_

_How was your Christmas? Ours was good. Hogwarts Christmas feast was good as always but doesn't compare with your cooking mum. Thank you for my presents. Harry says thanks too._

_Our annual snow ball fight was great. Then, the Ball happened. For the most part it was ok. Mione wouldn't let me know who she was going with, if she had the whole stupid thing wouldn't have happened. I hate my dress robes. Mione looked pretty I think Ginny helped. The Weird Sisters were BRILLIANT._

_Then Mione and I had a fight because she went with Vicky Krum. I ate all my chocolate and home cooked things by Boxing Day morning. I think Vicky is using Mione and I don't like it._

_And why can't she see that and realise that I'm just trying to protector her as a friend. She is the dumbest smart person in the history of Hogwarts. Suppose you know about the fight already. Percy spoke to me afterwards and gave me that look of his._

_Then after the Ball we had another fight that Harry walked in on. Don't worry Mione and I 'made up' by morning so we'll be able to continue to help Harry figure Task 2 out. Life is back to normal._

_I'll owl if anything note worthy happens,_

_Ron_

_x_  
  
Less than two hundred and fifty words wouldn't have communicated a lot to most people but to Molly – it communicated a lot.

_So Ron has started calling Hermione, Mione. It sounds a lot like the word mine; Interesting!_

  
From the lack details, it appears that he was trying to forget the whole incident; even though it leaked out into the letter. Molly had more information from him last year’s about their Christmas fight – concerning Harry's Firebolt, Sirius Black and Scabbers - then in this one.

 _  
Although last year he said they'd 'almost made up' by Boxing Day morning and this year they'd actually 'made up' by morning. How are they 'making-up' and why doesn't anyone know about it?_ _At that age Arthur and I would kiss to 'make-up' but they’re not in that kind of relationship. Are they?_

Molly put all the letters and photos away and when down stairs for another cuppa. She still had a lot of information to process.  
 _  
'And nothing fuels the mind like a nice cup of tea.'_

After reviewing the written evidence before her she was sure now that she hadn't misread the signs.

_My Ronnie loved Hermione. And Hermione loved Ronnie – well who wouldn't?_

And another thing, if Harry and Hermione had been dating by this time they would have gone to the Ball together. It would have been Harry shouting and upset as well as Ron. But from the pictures he doesn't look to be emotionally invested in the same way as Ronnie.

On the other hand, teenage hormones and relationships move so fast… She _could_ still be a scarlet woman. She loves Ron but maybe she's manipulating Harry and Viktor into making Ronnie jealous; that's a dangerous game.

So what was the next step? Do the hardest thing of all for a mother when it comes to parenting teenagers.

Hold my tongue. Well at least until the third task when she'd see all of them together with her own eyes. Until then she'd send signs like a smaller Easter egg it was harsh but she had to know.

This was her son's heart on the line after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this 12/5/07 while reading the Goblet of Fire because I realised that all the Weasley children would have written home to comment on the Brawl so here it is…
> 
> I also like the idea of the tension between Molly and Hermione because of Hermione's relationship with Ron. I thought that Molly's reaction to Hermione after the Skeeter articles was a prime way of exploring that dynamic.  
> LHXs – means Love Hugz and Kisses – the twins would have come up with a code to communicate their love to their mother so if their brothers say, being the biggest teasers of them all, wouldn't get teased.  
> Also even though I am a huge R/Hr shipper and know they make it in the end. I love the idea of 'Fremione' ship; don't know why but I do… Maybe it's because Hermione, in cannon, seems to interact with and reacts more to Fred then George. It needed to be addressed so I did, and have done in future fics.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> JustSuperMione   
> Aka  
> She-who-must-be-reviewed


End file.
